


Percy Jackson Fanfiction

by Enchanted_Wishes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanted_Wishes/pseuds/Enchanted_Wishes
Summary: The war with Gaea and the Titans was over months ago, but Jason and Piper are still devastated about the loss of Leo, so they set out on a mission to find him. Frank and Hazel return to their Roman camp but promise that they will help find Leo too. Meanwhile, Percy meets a new demigod, the daughter of Hecate who is getting in the way between him and Annabeth's relationship. Life seems to be normal; no more battling monsters, no more bloodshed, and no more troubles. WRONG. A new unsuspecting danger lurks around the corner, and the heroes of Olympus will have to reunite again to fight the threat.





	

"Huh," I muttered to myself, as I watched a very, tall handsome guy with jet black hair walk into the forest, with a slightly shorter, curly blond haired girl holding hands with him.

Must be a couple. I snorted, amused as the Blondie smacked the guy on the arm. "Shut up, Seaweed brain," she laughed, playfully. 

Seaweed brain chuckled softly. "Okay, I'm sorry. So, you think Chiron will be mad at us for sneaking out of camp?" 

The girl rolled her storm grey eyes. "He's probably taking a nap. I bet he didn't even notice that we were gone," she replied.

"Chiron's awesome. He'll let us off the hook anyway," Seaweed brain shrugged.

The Blondie shook her head but laughed. "Oookay, Percy," she said, pulling him deeper into the woods. 

I watched them leave the clearing before I jumped down from the oak tree, and landed perfectly on my feet. I sniffed the air, and smiled. "Demigods." 

A mischievous voice suddenly echoed inside my brain, Well, what are you waiting for? Go spy on them. 

Stupid Loki. Dad was always ordering me around, and uttering threats if I didn't work fast enough. 

"SHUT UP, dad. I'm trying." I shouted at the sky, then followed the scent trail of the couple. 

"You're mine now."


End file.
